the Adventures of Demtrius and Meta
by Kara Burch
Summary: in 1864 it was a complicated time But it was bout 2 become evn more complicatd 4 Demetrius as soon as he met Meta his life changed forever Once he met her he new she was different but he didnt no how much untl they were both pulled into a deadly adventure


**The Adventures of Demetrius and Meta**

**By, Kara Burch & BriLynn Schrader**

**Narrator:** A hundred forty seven years ago, in 1864, it was a complicated time. But it was about to become even more complicated for Demetrius, as soon as he met Meta, his life changed forever. Once he met her he knew she was different, but he didn't know how much until they were both pulled into a deadly adventure. _**(Narrator says half while showing credits before show starts. And will end will, with screen on Demetrius and his Friend.)**_

**Scene one:**_**(Demetrius is walking on a road going to his house away from town, with his friend.)**_

**Demetrius:**So did you hear that we are going to have a guest at my house. I believe her name is Meta Chernicova.

**Travis:** Yes I did, I heard that she is an orphan.

**Demetrius:** Yes, sadly, she is. I believe that her parents died in a carriage crash. She is expected to arrive today, that is what my Father told me.

**Travis:** Is that why we left the poker game early.

**Demetrius:** Yes Father asked me to be here when she arrives, you just come with me, but you could have stayed if you wanted to?

**Travis:** You know your right. I am going to go back and press my luck. See you tomorrow. _**(Travis turns around and runs back toward town**__)_

**Demetrius:** Yeah see you tomorrow. _**(He yells to Travis. He then turns back around and starts walking towards his house again.)**_

**Scene two:** (_**scene opens back up to Demetrius talking to his Father in his office.) **_

**Servant:** Sir, your guests have arrived.

**Claus:** Thank you Jimmy. We will be right out. _**(Servant walks out of room.)**_

**Demetrius:** Father what do we know about Meta?

**Claus:** Just that she is from Iowa and that her parents died in a terrible accident, along with her friend Amy's Parents. I Knew Meta's father so I offered to take her and her friend in.

**Demetrius:** well, shall we go and greet our guests.

**Claus:** Yes let's go. _**(Demetrius and Claus walk out of the room and go outside to stand on the porch.)**_

_**(Meta is getting out of the carriage with assistance from Jimmy. Then her friend Amy gets out.)**_

**Claus:** Hello Meta did you have a good trip?

**Meta:** _**(Was looking down with her hat covering her face. Now she looks up)**_ It was a good trip. Amy and I really appreciate you taking us in.

_**(Demetrius is staring at Meta because she is so beautiful.)**_

**Claus:** Demetrius why don't you show Meta and her friend to their rooms?__

**Demetrius:** _**(Demetrius comes back to reality and stops staring)**_ Yes Father. _**(Turns to Meta) **_Follow me. _**(Meta and Amy follow close behind Demetrius as he leads them up stairs and to their rooms. Jimmy grabs the girls stuff and goes after them.)**_

**Meta:** Demetrius, right?

**Demetrius:** Yes.

**Meta:** I just wanted to say thank you again, and that I hope that we become good friends.

**Demetrius:** Me to _**(he opens the door at the end of the hall.)**_ This is your room and yours is right there Amy. _**(He points to the room right next to Meta's)**_ my room is down the hall if you need anything.

**Meta:** Thank you.

**Demetrius:** I will leave you to your things. I'm sure you would like to get some rest after your long trip.

**Amy:** yes, thank you. _**(She walks into her room and closes the door behind her.)**_

**Meta:** I will get enough rest later, how about a tour. I mean, if it's not too much to ask.

**Demetrius:** No it's fine. I would love to give you a tour of the house. Where would you like to begin?

**Meta:** I don't know, surprise me.

**Demetrius:** Well, then follow me _**(he leads her downstairs and outside to the large flower garden in the back yard.)**_

**Meta:** Oh wow! What a beautiful garden!

**Demetrius:** I like to come here and think sometimes. _**(He leads her to a bench in the middle of the garden.)**_

**Meta:** well it certainly is peaceful. _**(Both of them sit on bench)**_

**Demetrius:** Yeah it is. I would have to say that this is one of my favorite places here.

**Meta:** What are the others?

**Demetrius:** One isn't here in particular. It's riding my horse Leman.

**Meta:** I love horses. You should take me riding someday.

**Demetrius:** Yeah I will. Definitely.

**Meta:** Good. Shall we continue our tour?

**Demetrius:** Ok, well since you love horses so much let's go to the stables. _**(Both get up and walk out of the garden and towards the stables.)**_

**Scene three:** _**(Demetrius walking to Meta's Room)**_

**Demetrius:** Hello Meta, I know it's early, but do you want to go to the stables with me? _**(Says nervously)**_

**Meta:** Sure Demetrius, I'd love to. _**(Smiling)**_ I'll meet you down there.

_**(At stables)**_

**Demetrius: **Here, you can ride this horse. _**(Showing Meta a horse.)**_

**Meta:** Wow really? Thanks.

_**(On Horses, Demetrius rides fast forward)**_

**Demetrius:** Here, the trail is this way.

**Meta:** But where are we going?

**Demetrius:** It's a surprise.

**Meta: **Okay. _**(Smiling)**_

_**(One hour later)**_

**Meta:** Are we almost there?

**Demetrius:** Yes it's right over here.

_**(Hill looking over lake.)**_

**Meta:** Wow it's Beautiful!

**Demetrius:** Like you. _**(Quietly, smiling)**_

**Meta:** What?

**Demetrius:** Oh nothing. _**(Nervous)**_

_**(Sitting on blanket on the hill)**_

**Meta:** They don't have views like this where I come from.

**Demetrius:** Really?

**Meta:** Yeah.

**Demetrius:** Well then I guess we better enjoy it _**(Pulls out some fruits from beg on horse and hands some to Meta)**_

**Meta:** Thank you. So do you come her often?

**Demetrius:** Sadly no, I don't ever have enough time.

**Meta:** But, you had time today?

**Demetrius:** Well I can always make time for a pretty girl. I mean yeah I had time. _**(Says last part nervously)**_

**Meta:** Really?

**Demetrius:** Wellp we better get back before my Father gets upset.

**Meta:** Okay.

_**(Back)**_

**Meta:** I had such a nice time Demetrius.

**Demetrius:** Me too.

**Meta:** We should do this again sometime.

_**(Demetrius quickly kisses her on the cheek)**_

_**Meta:**_ _**(smiling)**_

**Scene Four:** _**(Travis and Demetrius are sitting on front porch talking, when a strange man walks up to them.)**_

**Demetrius:** So how did you do in the poker game the other day?

**Travis:** I didn't do too well.

**Demetrius:** Oh sorry man. I hope you win all back the next time you play.

**Travis:** You and me both. So anyway, what's Meta like?

**Demetrius:** She is unlike any girl I have ever met.

**Travis:** Oh dude you like her. Hey who is that? _**(Points to a strange guy in a black cloak who is walking towards them.)**_

**Demetrius:** I have no idea. _**(Stands up)**_ Hey is there anything I can do for you Sir? _**(Walks off porch and walks towards the strange man)**_

**Strange Man:** I am look for Meta chernicova. _**(Romanian Accent)**_

**Demetrius:** May I ask what you want with her?

**Strange Man:** So she is here. Bring her to me.

**Demetrius:** Yes she is, but what do you want with her?

**Strange Man:** That is not your concern.

**Demetrius:** What do you mean it's not my concern? She is stay in my house and I'm responsible for her.

**Strange Man:** (_**Walks up to Demetrius all angry like) **_I am Mikhail Petrescu the most powerful man in all of Russia. So you will tell me where Meta is now!

**Demetrius:** Yeah and I'm Zeus, god of all gods. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

**Mikhail Petrescu:**_** (moves supernaturally fats and grabs Demetrius by the neck and slams him against the wall on the porch next to Travis.) **_You will tell me where Meta is or I will rip your heart out.

**Travis:** _**(runs into house up stairs and to Meta's room) **_Meta there's this crazy Russian guy downstairs looking for you! He says he's going to rip Demetrius's heart out! If he doesn't find you.

**Meta:** What? How did he find me? _**(Runs downstairs and onto the porch.) **_Let him go, it's me you want!

**Demetrius:** Meta no. _**(He chokes; Mikhail is still holding his neck)**_

**Mikhail:** Meta no _**(Mocks) **_isn't that sweet he wants to sacrifice himself to you. _**(He laughs)**_

**Meta:** Let him go Mikhail _**(she demands standing tall and staring at him angrily)**_

**Mikhail:** Well you ask nicely. _**(Lets Demetrius go)**_

_**(Demetrius coughs)**_

**Mikhail:** _**(sticks his hand in Demetrius's chest about to pull his heart out, when wind starts blowing, he looks at Meta.)**_

**Meta:** _**(Is mumbling some thing, her hair flying everywhere. Leaves are flying around)**_

**Mikhail:** _**(pulls hand out of Demetrius's chest leaving his heart there)**_

_**(Demetrius falls to floor holding his chest.)**_

**Claus:** _**(hearing the ruckus went outside to see what's going on) **_What the hell is going on?

_**(Everyone looks at him, Meta loosing concentration looks also)**_

**Mikhail:** _**(grabs Claus) **_I'll take him. _**(He vanishes.)**_

**Demetrius: **_**(Struggles to get up.) **_No Father! Meta what the %?%? Is going on?

**Meta:** Well I'm kind of a witch and Mikhail he is the leader of the underworld, basically the source of all evil. He is after me because I pose the greatest threat to him. You see my parents didn't die of natural causes.

**Demetrius:** Then how did they die?

**Meta:** Mine and Amy's parents were on their way to a council meeting in their carriage. Mikhail Thought I was in the carriage, so he attacked, killing them.

**Demetrius:** Oh um sorry. So exactly do you pose a threat to him?

**Meta:** I was born a witch but you see my parents were born normal. Long ago there was a prophecy told that a witch would be born, but her parents would be mortal. He thinks that I'm am that witch because, I was the first born witch with mortal parents in the last hundred years.

**Demetrius: **What does the prophecy say that this witch is supposed to do exactly?

**Meta:** Kill the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

**Demetrius:** Mikhail?

**Meta: **Yeah.

**Demetrius:** So it's true?

**Meta:**Is what true?

**Demetrius:** Are you the witch in the prophecy?

**Meta:** I'm not sure. I mean I must be if Mikhail is going through all of this trouble to kill me.

**Demetrius:** So what are we going to do? Why didn't he just take you?

**Meta:** Well I'm going to do down to the underworld and bring your father back, and he can't touch me unless I'm in the underworld.

**Travis:** _**(is now at door, he came down from upstairs with Amy) **_What? Then you can't go alone.

**Amy:** Yeah Meta even if you are the witch in prophecy you can't do this alone.

**Demetrius:** Yeah we are coming with you.

**Scene five:**_** (Sitting in Meta's room in a circle with a lit candle in the middle.)**_

**Meta:** Ok, ready?

**All others:** Yeah.

**Meta: **Ok join hands _**(they join hands. Meta starts to mumble something. Wind starts blowing. Candle flame gets bigger. Meta is still mumbling something when they disappear, then reappear in a darkish place with rock walls, floor and ceiling) **_

**Travis:** Where are we?

**Meta:** We are in the underworld.

**Travis:** Cool. _**(Whisper.)**_

**Meta:** _**(stands up) **_We better get going.

**Demetrius:** Where are we going exactly?

**Meta:** To Mikhail's layer.

**Travis:** And where is that?

**Meta:** Um I don't know.

**Demetrius:** so we don't even know where we are going? _**(Everyone stands up)**_

**Meta:** Well of course not. I know the general direction though, I can feel it.

**Amy:** Ok which way?

**Meta:** This way. _**(Walks to tunnel on the left wall) **_Come on guys we have to hurry. _**(Everyone follows her.)**_

**Demetrius:** Do you think we will make it in time to save my father?

**Meta:** I don't know.

**Scene six:**_**(Everyone just walks into a larger chamber with several tunnels leading out. There are thousands of bats on the ceiling.)**_

**Travis:** Do you think we are getting closer to Mikhail's layer?

**Meta:** I'm not sure.

_**(Two bats fly down and turn into humans in front of them, one girl one boy.)**_

**Travis:** What the hell?

**Meta:** Vampires.

**Boy vampire:**Queen Layla looks like lunch was delivered today.

**Queen Layla:** Now Renee we should always be nice to our guests.

**Travis:**_** (laughs) **_Your names Renee._**(laugh)**_

**Demetrius:** Travis. (_**scold)**_

**Renee:** Yes we should your highness. _**(Says through teeth)**_

**Layla:** Frederick, Bethanne, show our guests to the east chamber. _**(Two more bats fly down and take form of human)**_

**Demetrius:** No that's fine we mean no trouble. If you don't mind we will be on our way.

**Layla:** Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. I mean what kind of host would I be if I didn't have dinner with my guests. _**(Nods to Frederick and Bethanne, and they take them out of the room)**_

**Frederick:** I'm not going to the damn east chamber, make Nikolai do it, _**(he says to Bethanne.)**_

**Bethanne:** But Nikolai is a Duemkopf!

**Frederick:** Who cares! Nikolai take these people to the East chamber.

**Nikolai:** Sure sure. _**(He says drunken) **_

**Nikolai:** Hallo Fraulein! _**(He says to Amy)**_

_**(Amy Smiles)**_

**Demetrius:** _**(Whispers to Meta.) **_Hey maybe we can escape I mean he is drunk and the other vampires said that he is a Duemkopf.

**Meta:** What is a does Duemkopf mean?

**Demetrius:** I don't know but it can't be good.

**Nikolai:**Hey there will be no escaping on my watch. _**(Thinks for second)**_ Oh I know I just let you go, so that you can't escape. _**(Others stare at him like he's not very smart.)**_

**Amy:** Ok cool. _**(Smiles)**_

**Nikolai:** What is your name? _**(Says to Amy)**_

**Amy:**My name is Amy. _**(Smiles)**_

**Nikolai:** That pretty name, Amy. _**(Still a little drunk)**_

**Demetrius:** So where are you taking us?

**Nikolai:** _**(Turns towards Demetrius) **_Out or here of course. _**(Laughs)**_

_**(Bat comes down and turns to human)**_

**Vampire:** Where do you think you are going?

**Nikolai:** Oh Vlad, what's up man?

**Vlad:** Where are you taking our guest Nikolai?

**Nikolai:**Oh I'm letting them go, so that they can't escape.

**Vlad:** What? Letting them go, so they can't escape. That doesn't make any sense. _**(Angry) **_

**Nikolai:** Oh dude, your right, I'll take them to East Chamber.

**Vlad:** Ok good, but I will come with you this time.

**Scene seven:**_** (Nikolai is now sober. They are in East Chamber. Vlad is in far corner. Nikolai is sitting next to Amy. All are sitting on opposite side of the room as Vlad.)**_

**Demetrius:** What are we going to do now? _**(Whispers)**_

**Meta:** I'm not sure, but whatever we are going to do, we better do it fast.

**Nikolai:** _**(has been flirting with Amy whole time. Now looks at Meta and Demetrius.) **_Hey guys I can help you get out of here. _**(Whispers. He is a lot smarter when sober.)**_

**Travis:** Why would you want to help us?

**Nikolai:** _**(Looks at Amy, smiles. Then turns back to others.)**_ I have my reasons. Plus I hate it here. _**(whispers)**_

**Meta:** Ok then, what are we going to do?

**Nikolai:** _**(Gestures for them to lean in closer)**_We have to find something wooden and sharp. Do any of you know where to find something like that? _**(Whispers)**_

**Amy:** I have those wooden chopstick thing for your hair. _**(Pulls them out of her hair) (whispers)**_

**Nikolai:** Good, but they might not be big enough.

**Meta:** I might be able to make them bigger with a spell. _**(Whisper)**_

**Nikolai:** Good, now we have to come up with a plan.

**Demetrius:** Ok, do you have any ideas? _**(Whisper)**_

**Travis:** Are we seriously going to trust this guy? He's a vampire for god sake.

**Demetrius:** Yes we are. It's not like we have any other options. _**(Whisper)**_

**Meta:** Yeah, Travis we have to, what other choice do we have?

**Travis:** Fine, your right, but I don't like it. _**(Whisper)**_

**Nikolai:** Ok first I will go over there and distract him. Then Meta do your magic an the Chopsticks for Amy's hair. When you are done with that you will secretly pass me the stick. Then I will stake him. What do you thing. Good idea? Bad Idea?

**Meta:** Very good Idea. Lets do it. _**(Whisper)**_

_**(Discussed what they were going to do a little more.)**_

**Nikolai:** _**(Walks over to Vlad.)**_Hey What's up man? _**(Acts drunk)**_

**Vlad:** What do you want Nikolai?

**Nikolai:**Well since you asked, how about filling up my flask? _**(Still acting drunk. Pulls out Flask.)**_

_**(Scene goes to Meta, doing her spell.)**_

_**(After the sticks are made bigger they are passed to Nikolai, and when Vlad looks away)**_

**Nikolai:** Hey Vlad look at this! _**(Stakes Vlad)**_

**Vlad:** You fool! _**(He disappears.)**_

**Nikolai:** He dead, time celebrate. _**(Grabs vodka, which is in his flask.)**_

_**(Mikhail suddenly Appears.)**_

_**(They all scream.)**_

**Mikhail:** so you did enter the underworld Meta, how perfect.

_**(Nikolai starts to drink from Flask.)**_

**Meta:** _**(Grabs flask.) **_Not now! This is no time to celebrate!

**Mikhail:** Yes it is! _**(Grabs Flask, drink all of what was left in flask. It was full.) (Stumbles a little , then grabs Meta.)**_

**Mikhail:** I'm going to enjoy killing you.

**Demetrius:** No! Don't touch her.

_**(Mikhail throws him, Demetrius hits wall and losses consciousness)**_

**Meta:** No! Demetrius! _**(Starts doing spells. None of them work.)**_

**Mikhail:** You are so very weak. _**(He laughs. Mikhail then hits Meta several times)**_

_**(Amy and Travis watch in horror.)**_

_**(Meat gives up, starts to cry)**_

_**(Vodka Mikhail drank, sets in, and he stumbles and laughs.)**_

_**(Demetrius Gains consciousness, Meta starts fighting again.)**_

**Meta:** It's time to finish this!

_**(She yells spells)**_

_**(Mikhail is hit with a strong force, he falls.)**_

_**(Meta does her strongest spell.)**_

**Meta:** Du Teufel!

_**(Mikhail Explodes/Disappears.)**_

_**(Meta falls to the ground.)**_

_**(They run to her.)**_

**Demetrius:** Meta wake up!

_**(She doesn't wake up.)**_

_**(Demetrius kisses her)**_

_**(Meta Wakes up and smiles, everyone else smiles now to.)(They hear yelling, they run to see who it is.)**_

**Demetrius:** Father it's you!

_**(Meta unties him, then she says a quick spell and there back home. Nikolai comes with them.)**_

**Claus:** You have a lot of explaining to do son.

_**(Demetrius looks at Meta and hugs her.)**_

_**(Nikolai grabs Amy and kisses her.)**_

_**(They all celebrate with Nikolai's flask which is full again.)**_

_**(They all smile.)**_

**The End**


End file.
